


[Podfic] Overlooked

by ZoeBug



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko isn't the only one who isn't always seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Overlooked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Overlooked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/620434) by [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco). 



> More basketball kids~  
> I really love reading for KNB I would definitely like to record more KNB podfic in the future.  
> Blanket permission to record podfic from their fics was given by the author.  
> Recorded for amplificathon 2014.
> 
> The music used was "Bright Blue" by Daniela Andrade.

[Art source]

 Streaming/Download Link: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/P7HsG3lZce/KNB_Overlooked.html)

AudioFic Archive [Entry](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/overlooked) \- Download as a [ZIP](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014040106.zip)

_Length: 00:03:07_

 

[Music Source](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpOu6jK5BXo&list=PLDB8F99C194A6B052)

Please enjoy and consider leaving a comment or kudos on the original work found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/620434)!

**Author's Note:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
